In the fabrication of cabinetry, furniture, shelving and other objects of wood, the joining of individual wood pieces using dovetail or box joints, and joints using mortise and tenon, and related joints is in common practice. Existing woodworking machines may include wood cutting devices such as routers mounted on a jig in order to accomplish the cutting of the joints. It is of course an object of the woodworking process to cut precise tightly fitting joints of desired shape and size. However, a deficiency in prior art woodworking machines and processes has resided in the inability to fabricate precisely fitting joints without the aid of templates or manufactured patterns, particularly of the dovetail type. There is, therefore, a demonstrated need in the art for a woodworking machine that can provide both the desired versatility and the desired precision in fabrication of dovetail and other type joints in the fabrication of cabinetry, furniture, shelving or other objects of wood.